<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>summer days by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201036">summer days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident'>obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord: Kakashi Lounge, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Our friends are laying over there, Bakashi. You can’t just grope my ass, what if they see?” Kakashi hummed, straightening himself up and Obito’s breath hitched as he saw the lustful look in deep grey eyes. Kakashi was beautiful like that, with a dangerous glint in his eyes and wet hair plastered to his forehead. Obito knew that he couldn’t resist the other man for long. But he would definitely try. He was a man with principles.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>summer days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/gifts">Maiika</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean I can’t?”

Kakashi was making puppy-dog eyes at Obito, and the young Uchiha cursed the day he told his boyfriend that he could get away with everything if he just pouted a little. Obito squinted his eyes in a desperate attempt to be intimidating, but Kakashi just let out a snort, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Obito’s neck.</p><p>“Our friends are laying over there, Bakashi. You can’t just grope my ass, what if they see?” 

Kakashi hummed, straightening himself up and Obito’s breath hitched as he saw the lustful look in deep grey eyes. Kakashi was beautiful like that, with a dangerous glint in his eyes and wet hair plastered to his forehead. Obito knew that he couldn’t resist the other man for long. <i>But he would definitely try.</i> He was a man with principles. </p><p>The couple was currently standing waist deep in the Naka river, their arms loosely hanging around each other. Obito enjoyed the warmth his boyfriends body radiated, the water of the river cooler than he thought it would be in the middle of July. Kakashi’s hands were still on his ass, a thing Obito <i>loved</i> most days, but there were people lying on the fields surrounding them and he didn’t want them to see what they were up to. It seemed like his boyfriend didn’t share his thoughts on the matter. </p><p>Kakashi pulled Obito closer, and he could feel the man’s erection pressing against his hip bone. “Kakashi,” he whimpered, and he could feel his resolve slowly breaking. Well, this was going a lot faster than on other days and he blamed the copious amount of mojitos he drank today. Konoha’s yearly summer festival was taking place this weekend and Obito, not quite the regularly drinker, got carried away by the excitable atmosphere which was vibrating through the small town.</p><p>They had spent the afternoon with some of their friends, listening to live music and eating too much fried food and it was a day which Obito would treasure for the rest of his life. It was one of those days which you wouldn’t mind getting repeated over and over again. </p><p>The sun was going down now, and he and his boyfriend decided to end the day with a bath in the river, both sweaty and a bit sticky from spilled drinks. Naturally, his boyfriend couldn’t restrain himself at the display of their half-naked bodies. 

(Obito was a bit proud of himself that he still had this effect on Kakashi, even after all the years they spent together.)</p><p>“And what if I find a spot where they can’t see us?” Kakashi breathed directly into Obito’s ear, sending excited sparks down his spine.

„Okay,“ the Uchiha breathed out, before he could even really think about it. A feral grin was spreading over Kakashi’s face and he slung Obito’s long legs around his waist before wading through the water. He stopped under a large willow, whose vines were hiding them from view. No one could see them here and Obito could feel his heart beating furiously in his chest. </p><p>As soon as he was sure that Obito was comfortable with their hiding spot, Kakashi descended down on Obito’s neck, kissing and nibbling on soft, tanned skin. Obito let out a moan, pressing himself closer to the warm body of his boyfriend. Their erections slid against each other, the wetness making it <i>so much better</i>. 

“Off,“ Obito mumbled impatiently, snipping the string of Kakashi’s boxers with a finger. After a bit of fumbling and muttering colorful curses under their breath, they were both naked, Obito’s legs slung around Kakashi’s waist, once again. </p><p>They kissed passionately, their tongues dancing and Obito’s heart felt short of bursting at the seams. <i>Fuck, he loved this man.</i> Kakashi’s large hands were holding him steady against him and Obito decided to do them both a favor by curling one of his hands around their cocks. He stroked them leisurely, enjoying the little sounds which escaped Kakashi’s full lips. </p><p>
 They rocked against each other, skin flushing from warmth and passion, while Obito increased the pace of his stroking hand. Kakashi was kissing his neck again, licking long stripes up to his ear and his hands kneading Obito’s ass cheeks. Obito could feel the familiar curl of tension in his belly, and he was whimpering as one of Kakashi’s thumbs pressed against his entrance.
</p><p>
Obito came with an embarrassingly loud moan, sinking his teeth into Kakashi’s shoulder in a desperate attempt to smother the loud sounds coming from his mouth. He continued stroking, shuddering at the rough feeling on his oversensitive cock and it didn’t need long for Kakashi to cum, too.
</p><p>
They were clinging to each other, both of them panting for much needed breath, and Kakashi was pressing their foreheads together, his lips curved into a small smile. “I love you,“ he whispered and Obito couldn’t help but grin. Happiness was flooding his every cell, like every time Kakashi said those exact words. 

“I love you too, Bakashi.”
</p><p>
They spent the rest of the night lying next to their friends under the sky, flowers and music surrounding them, and fingers intertwined.
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>